


IDOLISH7 presents to you: How to make a mess in a groupchat in less than five seconds

by TouHaru_Rights



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: And Yuki is the father, And so it's Momo, Bottom Nanase Riku, But they are a secondary pairing, Chatting & Messaging, Gaku and Tenn are always fighting, Gaku is a meme, Gay, I just wanted to make clear that Riku is a bottom, Iori it's a tsundere, M/M, Momo is the mother of all the groups, Most of the time, NagiMitsu is there, No one is gonna convince me otherwise, Not Serious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated T because of sex mentions and lenguage, Spoilers, Tenn is mean, There are no descriptions of sex, Top Izumi Iori, chatfic, pairings will be added as i go on, shitposting, they are so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouHaru_Rights/pseuds/TouHaru_Rights
Summary: IDOLISH7 boys are good boysBut they are a little bit to crazy for only one group chat.And a little bit to gay.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is also in Wattpad but in spanish, although I made some changes  
Also... I'm really bad at english, so please forgive gramatical errors!  
And also, I'm really bad at expressing myself in english, so it may be a little bit difficult to read...

**Chat IDOLISH7 + TRIGGER + Re:vale**

Gaku: I have an announcement to make

Yamato: If you want to declare your love for Tsumugi AGAIN

Yamato: Then I must tell you that we know it already

Tenn: And I also should tell you that we don’t care

Gaku: Why you two are so mean to me?

Yamato: Because we want to

Tenn: You’re pretty good at this, Nikaido

Gaku: Oh, so now being mean to me is something you can be good at?

Yamato: Of course, it is!

Yamato: If Riku tried to do it he would surely fail

Gaku: That’s because Nanase is not mean like his twin

Iori: I would like to differ

Iori: Nanase-san can be mean when he is mad

Gaku: Nanase can get mad?

Tenn: Riku has an angelical face, but he can get mad like me

Gaku: No one can really get mad like you

Yamato: In that I agree

Yamato: You really can be scary…

Iori: Kujou-san is scary all the time, even if he is in a “good mood”

Gaku: Is that possible?

Tenn: I’m in a good mood when I don’t have to see your face

Gaku: That’s the reason I called you “scary”

Iori: I believe, Yaotome-san, that you should stop talking

Tenn: Gaku, good luck trying to enter the apartment again

Gaku: I have keys!

Tenn: No, you don’t

Gaku: Shit

Momo: Language!

Yamato: Where did you came from?

Momo: Oh! I was reading all the time, but I can’t let my kids read curses unu

Iori: Your kids?

Tenn: I don’t know if I should feel flattered or offended

Momo: Why would you feel offended?

Tenn: Because I’m not a kid

Gaku: Tenn! You brat!

Gaku: Open the goddamn door!

Tenn: Make me!

Gaku: Then I’ll call Ryuu!

Momo: Ow, my cute kids. So immature and cute little kids.

Yamato: So, they really are kids. As expected of TRIGGER

Momo: And IDOLISH7 uwu

Iori: You can talk for yourselves

Mitsuki: HA! Iori you don’t fool anyone!

Mitsuki: Because, obviously someone so mature would ignore his boyfriend for a whole day just for a stupid reason

Iori: I didn’t do such a thing

Riku: You did

Iori: You didn’t stop me

Riku: How was I supposed to?! You didn’t even let me say “Sorry”!

Mitsuki: With telepathy, Riku, with telepathy

Momo: Telepathy? Like the one between my darling and me?

Yamato: Telepathy like the one that Gaku needs to tell Ryuu to open the door

Gaku: Curse the day I thought that sharing apartment with you would be a good idea!

Riku: Eh? Did I miss something?

Gaku: Nanase! Tell your horrible twin to open the door!

Tenn: You’re speaking in a group chat! I can read you!

Gaku: Fuck you!

Riku: Uhm… Yaotome-san, did you bother Tenn-nii again?

Gaku: He’s the one who started it!

Tenn: Oh, sure, I started it and I’m gonna end it

Tenn: You should really consider going for a bench in the park, because I’m not gonna open

Iori: That’s a little extreme even for Kujou-san

Mitsuki: Iori, you’re not the one to talk about extreme things

Iori: Ignoring Nanase-san for a day isn’t extreme

Riku: It isn’t?

Mitsuki: Surely it isn’t for a tsundere as Iori

Iori: I’M NOT A TSUNDERE

Mitsuki: Little brother, just ACCEPT IT ALREADY

Gaku: Tenn, curse you and your existence!

Gaku: Open the door or I’ll take it down!

Tenn: I would love to see you try

Gaku: You little bastard…

Momo: No curses! Gaku one more curse and I’ll have to punish you!

Gaku: You don’t have the right to, I’m an adult!

Yamato: Debatable

Riku: Iori, dear, you are a tsundere

Riku: But I love you anyways uwu

Iori: I already said that I’m not a tsundere

Iori: Just stop with that already!

Gaku: TENN, OPEN THE DOOR, IT’S CHILLIN OUTSIDE

Tenn: You deserve it. Now die.

Yamato: It would seem like taking down the door didn’t end well

Gaku: Try taking down a fuking door with your body!

Yamato: I wouldn’t, because unlike you, I have common sense

Mitsuki: No, you don’t

Yamato: On which side are you on, Mitsu?

Tenn: Gaku, yelling won’t do anything

Tenn: Besides you are going to wake up Ryuu

Tenn: wAIT YOU IDIOT

Tenn: DON’T FUKIN YELL LIKE THAT

Tenn: STOP CALLING RYUU

Gaku: Oh, did I scare little Kujou Tenn?

Tenn: Not even a bit, Yaotome Gaku

Yamato: You two are so immature

Momo: But also so funny!

Gaku: Tenn, last chance, open the door or else

Tenn: Was that supposed to be a threat?

Gaku: You ask for it, little bastard!

Momo: Well, enough!

Momo: I told you no more curses!

Gaku: But they were all cursing!

Momo: Don’t you dare to reply to your mother!

Gaku: You are not my mother

Mitsuki: Uh… Yaotome, I would stop there…

Gaku: I-

Momo: Gaku, if you want to live another day you are coming to my apartment to be punished :)

Gaku: But-

Momo: Right. Now.

Gaku: Okay mom...


	2. Iori is sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Iori is sick, and his boyfriend and brother want to help.

**Chat Mitsuki + Riku**

**Riku**: Mitsuki-san!

**Riku**: Help!

**Riku**: Please!

**Riku**: I’m desperate!

**Mitsuki**: What is it now? Did you set the kitchen on fire again?

**Riku**: No!

**Riku**: Not yet…

**Mitsuki**: Just say what you must, I have to go back to babysit Nagi and Yamato

**Riku**: I think… Iori is sick…

**Mitsuki**: WHY DIDN’T YOU START WITH THAT?!

**Riku**: I’m sorry! I’m not sure if he’s sick…

**Riku**: I just woke up beside him like always, but Iori was hot, almost burning!

**Riku**: And I don’t mean just his appearance

**Mitsuki**: Riku, I never thought it was other thing than his temperature

**Riku**: Sorry…

**Riku**: Will you help?

**Mitsuki**: Of course I will! He’s my little brother!

**Mitsuki**: But right now,…

**Mitsuki**: Phytagoras Trio has a couple of things to do and I really don’t think leaving Nagi and Yamato alone is a good idea.

**Mitsuki**: How bad is he?

**Riku**: Las time I checked he was around 38°

**Mitsuki**: …

**Mitsuki**: WHY HAVEN’T YOU GIVE HIM ANYTHING?!

**Riku**: Because he doesn’t want to take anything! He says he isn’t sick!

**Mitsuki**: THAT IDIOT

**Chat Mitsuki + Iori**

**Mitsuki**: DON’T BE SO YOU FOR A MINUTE AND TAKE SOMETHING

**Iori**: Don’t be so me? Why would you say that?

**Iori**: I don’t understand nii-san

**Mitsuki**: DON’T YOU DARE TO PLAY DUMB WITH ME

**Mitsuki**: IF YOU ARE SICK JUST TAKE SOMETHING

**Iori**: Ah, I see

**Iori**: Nanase-san told you

**Iori**: You don’t have to worry nii-san, I’m fine.

**Mitsuki**: How long has been since you told Riku to go away from your room?

**Iori**: I don’t see how that’s relevant

**Mitsuki**: JUST ANSWER

**Iori**: About half an hour

**Mitsuki**: And why was that?

**Iori**: Because he was starting to be annoying!

**Iori**: Nanase-san is my reason to live, but he was being to insistent on making me take something

**Iori**: wAIT THAT WASN’T-

**Mitsuki**: Iori, as your brother is my responsibility to tell you that you’re sick

**Mitsuki**: AND ALSO, I HAVE TO ORDER YOU TO TAKE SOMETHING

**Iori**: Why so many changes of topics?

**Iori**: Is confusing me

**Mitsuki**: And that’s why I know you’re sick

**Mitsuki**: And if you haven’t taken anything for the moment I get home something bad is gonna happened to you.

**Iori**: It’s not that bad, nii-san

**Iori**: It’s just a fever

**Mitsuki**: EXACTLY

**Mitsuki**: YOU HAVEN’T HAD ANY FEVER SINCE YOU WERE 10

**Iori**: THAT DOESN’T MEAN ANYTHING

**Iori**: It’s not like yesterday Nanase-san and I wanted to have a date, but it suddenly started raining

**Mitsuki**: What? Where did that came from?

**Iori**: That wasn’t either…

**Iori**: Nii-san I think I do have a fever

**Misuki**: YOU THINK?

**Chat Iori + Riku**

**Iori**: Nanase-san, why did you tell nii-san?

**Riku**: Because I’m worried!

**Riku**: I thought it was obvious! You’re my boyfriend!

**Iori**: This fever it’s your fault in the first place, the least you should do is HELP ME WITHOUT TELLING NII-SAN

**Riku**: Oh, so now it’s my fault?

**Riku**: I wasn’t the one that planned a date the exact day that it was supposed to rain 

**Iori**: Sure, but I wasn’t the one that wanted a romantic kiss in the rain

**Riku**: You didn’t oppose, so you have part of the fault too

**Iori**: So, it’s my fault now?!

**Iori**: Of course it is! I have the fault because I always let you win!

**Riku**: …

**Riku**: Are you… okay?

**Iori**: As a matter of fact, I’m not

**Iori**: I have a high fever and I also want to die

**Iori**: And I miss you so much, Nanase-san

**Riku**: …

**Riku**: I-

**Riku**: I’M SCARED

**Riku**: IORI, WHAT HAS GOTTEN IN TO YOU?

**Iori**: …

**Iori**: Well, Nii-san said that when I have fever, I’m less…

**Riku** Tsundere?

**Iori**: I’m offended, but I think he said something like that

**Riku**: REALLY?! OWO

**Riku**: That opens a world of possibilities!

**Iori**: I don’t see how

**Riku**: I’ll put you an example uwu

**Riku**: Iori, how much do you love me?

**Iori**: More than words can convey

**Iori**: …

**Iori**: That was cheating.

**Riku**: I’m blushing so hard right now >///<

**Riku**: I love you so much too!

**Riku**: Did you like that kiss under the rain? OwO

**Iori**: That’s a dumb cuestión

**Iori**: But if I have to say it, I enjoyed every second

**Iori**: …

**Iori**: I hate you…

**Riku**: That’s so sweet! I don’t think my heart could take it…

**Riku**: I could finally hear your true feelings!

**Iori**: Please… don’t…

**Riku**: Iori, do you think my voice is cute? OwO

**Iori**: No

**Riku**: …

**Riku**: Oh… I see…

**Iori**: I think your voice is the only thing in this world that deserves to be called perfect

**Riku**: …

**Riku**: I’m about to cry…

**Iori**: …

**Iori**: I don’t want to talk anymore

**Riku**: Wait! I want to hear more of you without the tsundere part!


	3. Let's complain and then make a bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER complain about Re:vale's decisions, but then they bet on who is scarier

**Chat IDOLISH7 + TRIGGER + Re:vale**

**Mitsuki**: ¡Well done guys! ¡Perfectly done!

**Mitsuki**: ¡We just made the hole world see ourselves embarrassing each other!

**Mitsuki**: This is ridiculous, and I feel ashamed that you are my friends

**Yamato**: No one forced you to do anything

**Nagi**: Yes! You are as guilty as the rest of us

**Mitsuki**: The only one with fault in this is the guy that had that stupid idea

**Momo**: It’s not my fault ;u;

**Momo**: When I have an idea, I must accomplish it, or I won’t be happy TuT

**Yuki**: Darling, I wish for you to be happy

**Yuki**: But this time I believe you pass the limit…

**Momo**: Did I? ;u;

**Mitsuki**: It wasn’t only over the limit, IT WAS OVER THE MARK OF COMMON SENSE

**Yamato**: One thing is go to a Re:vale program, but other one is make a fool of ourselves in national television

**Nagi**: Oh! But it was fun!

**Momo**: See!? Nagi also thinks it was a good idea!

**Tenn**: That’s because Rokuya Nagi didn’t do anything ridiculous enough!

**Yamato**: I think Nagi was the one who had the best luck

**Gaku**: Really now?

**Gaku**: You literally said: “I can’t do this because I’m too old”

**Gaku**: Besides, if someone had luck that’s Ryuu

**Mitsuki**: Probably because he’s an angel

**Nagi**: But so it’s Riku!

**Yamato**: I believe it was all a set up

**Gaku**: That’s what I thought from the moment Izumi-otouto’s dare was to give compliments to everyone

**Iori**: Please, don’t make me remember

**Yamato**: It was funny how you freeze when you got to Tenn

**Momo**: I thought he was going to say something nicer to me! But Yuki’s compliment was way better that mine!

**Iori**: How was I supposed to say something better to the person that made me do something like that in the first place?!

**Tenn**: Yeah! Keep complaining about it!

**Tenn**: In the end I was who suffered the most!

**Tenn**: I literally had to dress up like a woman!

**Gaku**: You don’t have the right to complain! It looked nice on you!

**Ryuu**: That’s true Tenn, you looked cute

**Tenn**: …

**Tenn**: I’ll kill you both

**Momo**: You looked cute, but not as cute as Sougo with Tamaki’s clothes uwu

**Sougo**: Can we please not talk about this?

**Tamaki**: They were way too big for you, but I think it looked well

**Yamato**: I agree with that

**Ryuu**: You also looked cute, Sougo-kun

**Sougo**: …

**Sougo**: Thanks…

**Gaku**: Why no one is mentioning Izumi-ani dancing Leopard Eyes?!

**Gaku**: I swear that I haven’t seen someone dance it so well

**Tenn**: I feel offended

**Gaku**: You deserve it

**Tenn**: You really have a death wish, don’t you?

**Gaku**: Ever since I met you

**Mitsuki**: It’s just natural to know your favorite group choreography

**Mitsuki**: I would bet that Sougo also knows Leopard Eyes choreography

**Sougo**: Sort of…

**Yuki**: Mitsuki-kun was my personal favorite

**Momo**: Really?

**Momo**: Mi favorite was Riku ùwú

**Iori**: Nanase-san says he doesn’t want to talk about it

**Tenn**: WHY IS HE WITH YOU?!

**Iori**: Because he’s my boyfriend

**Tenn**: I hate you so much

**Iori**: That’s a mutual feeling

**Sougo**: Poor Riku-kun

**Sougo**: He has such a possessive boyfriend and an equal possessive brother

**Riku**: I hate them both, but I also love them so much ;-;

**Tenn**: I’m not possessive

**Gaku**: Of course you aren’t

**Gaku**: You’re just a brocon

**Tenn**: I’M NOT A BROCON

**Iori**: You are

**Tenn**: Then you also are

**Yamato**: Quit fighting already!

**Nagi**: Mi favorite dare was Tamaki’s uwu

**Gaku**: Way to change subjects

**Sougo**: The dare for Tamaki-kun was fun

**Tamak**: You’re mean Sou-chan >n<

**Iori**: I would say his dare was the easiest, but for some reason he couldn’t do it right

**Tamaki**: It’s not my fault that I don’t know “Fly Away!” lyrics!

**Gaku**: “Iu feel it amaeta nananana”

**Gaku**: I don’t think that’s how the song goes

**Tamaki**: If Re:vale had asked Iorin to sing one of MEZZO’s songs I bet he wouldn´t have known

**Iori**: You bet?

**Riku**: But Iori, isn’t the song you sing in the bathroom “Dear Butterfly”?

**Iori**: I-

**Iori**: I don’t know what you’re talking about

**Mitsuki**: So it is a family matter singing in the bathroom…

**Nagi**: Oh! Mitsuki, you too?

**Mitsuki**: I assumed that all of you had already hear me sing “Dis One” in the bathroom…

**Momo**: “Dis One”?! O-O

**Yuki**: I have to say, “Dis One” is my least favorite Re:vale song

**Iori**: It’s actually a ZERO song

**Momo**: Why is that darling?

**Yamato**: Ha, Ichi, you had been ignored

**Iori**: …

**Yuki**: Well, it’s because that’s when you lost your voice and our five years together almost go to shit

**Momo**: Oh… that…

**Gaku**: And you don’t scold him for his language?

**Yamato**: Yuki-san is your father Gaku! Show some respect to him!

**Momo**: But “Dis One” is a great song, although you didn’t compose it

**Momo**: Oh, wait…

**Momo**: When I think it better… if it isn’t a song composed by my darling, then it isn’t as good for me unu

**Yuki**: I know, my songs are better y that Sakura Haruki’s

**Nagi**: No! No one is better that Haruki!

**Nagi**: His songs are unique and full of feelings

**Mitsuki**: No one is denying it…

**Mitsuki**: But, Yuki-san, could you please don’t say does things so easily?

**Mitsuki**: An angry Nagi is troublesome

**Nagi**: Oh!

**Yamato**: I think IDOLiSH7 knows better that anyone that an angry Nagi is not good in the least

**Nagi**: ;v;

**Tamaki**: Speak for yourselves!

**Tamaki**: Nagicchi is bad, but Sou-chan is even worst!

**Sougo**: Eh?

**Gaku**: Don’t make me laugh! You say that because you never saw an angry Tenn

**Iori**: Isn’t he always angry?

**Tenn**: Both of you are playing with fire

**Momo**: You only say that because you haven’t seen my darling mad -n-

**Yuki**: Since when who’s scarier is a competence?

**Tenn**: Ryuu can also be scary

**Ryuu**: Me?

**Gaku**: But you are way scarier, Tenn

**Momo**: We should make a contest to see who is scarier? ÒwÓ

**Gaku**: It would be fun to see how Tenn beats you all

**Mitsuki**: In your dreams! Nagi will beat you all!

**Yamato**: I’m between betting in Sou or in Nagi

**Riku**: I bet all to Sougo-san!

**Tamaki**: I also bet on Sou-chan!

**Yamato**: But… thinking it better…

**Yamato**: A mad Yuki-san can be dangerous…

**Yamato**: I’m betting in Yuki-san

**Momo**: Then were both with Yuki! nwn

**Sougo**: But… what if I don’t want to compete?

**Iori**: Afraid to lose?

**Sougo**: Afraid of disappointing you

**Tamaki**: Iorin, with that technic you aren’t going to convince Sou-chan unu

**Tamaki**: You must try another way uwu

**Iori**: Another way?

**Tamaki**: Leave it for me ùwú

**Mitsuki**: And you, Nagi?

**Mitsuki**: Would you do this for us?

**Nagi**: Yes! Anything for Mitsuki!

**Gaku**: Tenn

Gaku: Would you PLEASE do this for us?!

**Tenn**: No

**Ryuu**: Come on Tenn! It could be fun! ^^

**Tenn**: …no…

**Riku**: Please Tenn-nii!

**Tenn**: …

**Tenn**: Okay

**Tenn**: But I want to make clear that that I hate you all

**Gaku**: That’s the attitude!


	4. We didn't had sex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenn wants Iori dead because he fucked his little brother.

**Chat Older Overprotective Brothers and not so Overprotective**

**Mitsuki: **Kujou Tenn!

**Mitsuki: **I think you're gonna have to start considering that your twin's last name will soon be Izumi ùwú

**Tenn: **That’s a lie ...

**Tenn: **That’s not possible ...

**Momo: **OwO

**Momo: **Will we be having a wedding soon?

**Tenn: **And since when are you in this group?

**Mitsuki: **Since he convinced me that a mother should know what their children do.

**Tenn: **Ah...

**Tenn: **Returning to the topic...

**Tenn: **It’s impossible for my brother to marry that Izumi Iori!

**Tenn: **I strongly refuse!

**Yamato: **It’s not your decision anyway Kujou.

**Mitsuki: **And what are you doing here?

**Yamato: **As the official Onii-san of IDOLISH7 I deserve to be in this group.

**Momo: **Can I be the best man? QwQ

**Mitsuki: **Of course you can!

**Mitsuki: **I'll make sure that Iori accepts it òwó

**Tenn: **They won't get married!

**Tenn: **Why are you saying that they are going to get married?!

**Mitsuki: **Well, basically because my brother and yours decided to take another step in their relationship.

**Tenn: **What do you mean…?

**Tenn: **Please, say they only shared a bed and nothing else...

**Mitsuki: **Yes, they shared a bed... something like that...

**Tenn: **So, it wasn't anything extreme?

**Yamato: **God, you are so slow Kujou!

**Yamato: **Your brother had sex with Ichi.

**Mitsuki: **Why did you had to say it like that?!

**Yamato:** Itwas that or wait for Kujou to understand.

**Momo: **Oh my god!

**Momo: **Did they really decide to do that?! OWO

**Momo: **I must tell everyone now!

**Tenn: **...

**Mitsuki: **Are you still alive?

**Tenn: **...

**Tenn: **...

**Tenn: **I'm going to kill Izumi Iori.

**Mitsuki: **Why do I have the feeling that I should warn my brother?

**Yamato: **Why do I have the feeling that you won't?

**Chat Tenn and Iori**

**Tenn: **Good morning Izumi Iori.

**Iori: **Um... good morning Kujou-san.

**Tenn: **It's a beautiful day, don't you think? 

**Iori: **I guess so...

**Tenn: **Have you already had breakfast or are you in bed?

**Iori: **...

**Iori: **I just got up ...

**Tenn: **I see.

**Tenn: **Hard night?

**Iori: **Youcould say that...

**Tenn: **Good.

**Tenn: **Well now read carefully what I'm going to write to you.

**Tenn: **IF IT IS TRUE YOU HAD SEX WITH MY LITTLE AND INNOCENT RIKU I WILL KILL YOU

**Tenn: **IWILL KILL YOU, BUT FIRST I WILL TORTURATE YOU

**Tenn: **I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE IZUMI IORI

**Tenn: **I'LL GO FOR YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T TOUCH MY LITTLE BROTHER AGAIN

**Tenn: **Did I made my self clear?

**Iori: **Sure, but Nanase- san and I didn't have sex ...

**Tenn: **I must warn you that if you’re lying it will be worse.

**Iori: **It'snot a lie.

**Tenn: **Okay then.

**Chat IDOLISH7 + TRIGGER + Re: vale**

**Tenn: **I want all IDOLISH7 to say that my brother had sex with Izumi Iori.

**Iori: **That's cheating...

**Mitsuki: **I think I should have warned you...

**Yamato: **And I knew you wouldn't 

**Gaku: **Wait ... did they had sex?! 

**Gaku: **How!?

**Yamato: **I didn't think you were so perverted as to want to know that Yaotome. 

**Gaku**: Someday I will get revenge Nikaido.

**Momo**: Stop fighting!

**Momo**: We must return to the subject!

**Iori**: Can we not?

**Tenn**: I just want to know about Riku and his...

**Tenn**: His...

**Tenn**: About Riku and Iori .

**Mitsuki**: Come on Kujou!

**Mitsuki**: It's not that hard to write "boyfriend."

**Yamato**: Better be "future husband."

**Tenn**: No

**Tenn**: Riku and that guy will NEVER be that!

**Tenn**: Not while I’m here.

**Gaku**: So, we just have to kill you and then you finally would leave them alone?

**Iori**: If only it was that easy...

**Mitsuki**: Iori... killing is not easy.

**Yamato**: Don't start with your big brother nonsense now when it should be you who says something to him for having sex at that age.

**Nagi**: Oh, Mitsuki, what a bad brother.

**Mitsuki**: He’s on age and can do what he wants with his life.

**Mitsuki**: Including having sex with Kujou Tenn's younger brother.

**Iori**: We didn’t had sex.

**Sougo**: With all due respect Iori -kun, I could hear both from my room...

**Iori**: ...

**Iori**: It's not true...

**Nagi**: Iori... even in my room I could hear you.

**Iori**: It could have been anyone else...

**Yamato**: Ichi, aside from the fact that Riku's voice is impossible not to recognize...

**Yamato: _>Yamato has sent an audio< _** _"Ah! Iori! Mhn Fast- ah- faster- Iori~!"_ ** **

**Yamato**: I think that's something we all heard right?

**Mitsuki**: Definitely.

**Nagi**: Impossible not to have heard that or everything else.

**Sougo**: That was exactly...

**Tamaki**: At the beginning I thought Rikkun was suffering D:

**Tamaki**: But then he started shouting "Iori!", without stopping and I knew what they were doing :"^

**Mitsuki**: Did you see what you did Iori!?

**Mitsuki**: You corrupted the child! >:v

**Momo**: Well, well...

**Momo**: My kids are growing! ŲwŲ

**Momo**: I am a happy mother o,w,o

**Yuki**: Honey...

**Yuki**: Half of our children are psychopaths.

**Momo**: I know darling :"c

**Momo**: But I'm still proud of them ^u^

**Mitsuki**: Do you realize that between us all you two are worse?

**Yamato**: Don't try Mitsu, they don't understand reasons.

**Gaku**: What reasons? 

**Tenn**: Reasons you couldn’t understand because you are much worse than Re:vale.

**Momo**: Don’t insult my Re:vale!

**Momo**: It's not my precious Re:vale’s fault not being so Gaku!

**Yuki**: God never let that happen...

**Gaku**: You know what? I’m getting tired of the bullying for no reason to my person.

**Tenn**: And nobody cares.

**Yamato**: Don't take it personal, it's just that bothering you is something fun.

**Mitsuki**: Uh, sorry for interrupting the bullying to Yaotome...

**Mitsuki**: But I can't find my brother and he’s starting to worry me.

**Nagi**: Oh! Maybe they went to a motel so they could stop bothering our peaceful dorms.

**Mitsuki**: I don't think so...

**Tenn**: Because your brother wouldn't be that indecent, right?

**Mitsuki**: Nah, because Iori can't even afford his own lunch.

**Sougo**: I think we shouldn’t look for them for a while...

**Tamaki**: Did something happen Sou-chan? O-O

**Sougo**: ...

**Sougo**: Nothing that I haven't seen before.

**Tenn**: Tell me that it had nothing to do with my brother and that guy.

**Sougo**: Then I won't tell you, Kujou-san.

**Tenn**: ...

**Gaku**: Don't shout you idiot!

**Gaku**: You aren’t alone in this apartment in case you forgot!

**Tenn**: Gaku, I don't care what your opinion is

**Tenn**: Right now I must go kill Izumi Iori.

**Gaku:** Could you avoid entering the apartment with blood?

**Ryuu**: It would be a great gesture, the blood isn’t easy to clean.

**Tenn**: Deal

**Mitsuki**: Uh, my brother is dead, isn't he?

**Gaku**: Well, Tenn has already left so I don't see many possibilities for Izumi-otouto.

**Riku**: Wait... Tenn-nii is coming?

**Yamato**: Riku?

**Tamaki**: Rikkun?

**Nagi**: Oh! Riku!

**Mitsuki**: WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE?!

**Riku**: Ah... I think Iori is a little exhausted ...

**Sougo**: If you do it without stopping it’s obvious that he would be...

**Mitsuki**: Wait a second...

**Mitsuki**: WAS MY BROTHER BOTTOM?!

**Mitsuki**: For all the screaming last night I thought he was top...

**Riku**: Bottom?

**Mitsuki**: ...

**Mitsuki**: I'm going to stop you before you corrupt him even more Yamato.

**Yamato**: How did you know I was going to say something?

**Mitsuki**: Because I know you, maybe.

**Gaku**: He’s referring to your position in sex, Nanase.

**Gaku**: Do you give or take?

**Mitsuki**: GAKU

**Mitsuki**: WHY ARE YOU SO YOU?!

**Riku**: I think I don't understand... give or take?

**Sougo**: Please, leavehim alone...

**Tamaki**: I would listen to Sou -chan if I was you...

**Momo**: Poor innocent child.

**Momo**: Even after sex, he's still so innocent.

**Yuki**: I can explain it if you want, Riku-kun.

**Riku**: Can you?

**Mitsuki**: nO

**Momo**: Darling don't be like that, you’ll bother my poor Mitsuki unu

**Yamato**: We want to know if Iori was the one who fucked you or it was the other way around.

**Yamato**: And, in case you were wondering, that he fucked you means he put it in you.

**Mitsuki**: THAT WAS IT

**Mitsuki**: NIKAIDO YAMATO YOU ARE DEADER FOR ME THAN KOKONA'S FRIEND

**Nagi**: Oh, Mitsuki why? Why would you remind me something so horrible? :c

**Gaku**: Although I should thank Nikaido for explaining that better than anyone.

**Gaku**: Now, if you don't mind answering Nanase...

**Riku**: Do you think Iori and I had sex?

**Riku**: Sougo-nii-san didn't you tell them?

**Gaku**: Wait ... DID YOU HAD SEX WITH OSAKA WHILE YOU WERE DATING IZUMI-OTOUTO!?

**Sougo**: What?

**Sougo**: Yaotome-san...

**Sougo**: With all due respect, you’re an idiot.

**Yamato**: Even Sou knows that bothering you is fun.

**Yamato**: I'm proud of you Sou ^^

**Riku**: I...

**Riku**: I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I hadn’t sex with anyone.

**Mitsuki**: Wait WHAT?!

**Yamato**: What about last night's noises?

**Riku**: Well...

**Riku**: Manager-san gave me a new role without both having much idea what it was...

**Riku**: And it turned out to be a Yaoi CD Drama...

**Riku**: And there are several sex scenes, so Iori said I could... rehearse them with him...

**Tamaki**: That doesn't explain why Sou-chan said something was happening with you.

**Sougo**: Uhm, you see ...

**Sougo**: When I went to Riku-kun’s room, he and Iori -kun were sleeping together, but it seems that I woke them up.

**Sougo**: And then Riku-kun explained to me what happened.

**Nagi**: But why in the middle of the night?

**Riku**: It would have been embarrassing in the afternoon!

**Riku**: Everyone would have listened!

**Yamato**: We listened even at night > _>

**Riku**: I'm sorry, I didn’t measure my voice ...

**Mitsuki**: So, this was just a VERY BIG misunderstanding? 

**Momo**: I feel disappointed ;u;

**Yuki**: Could I make it up to you honey?

**Momo**: OwO

**Momo**: How would that be? OwO

**Yuki**: Why don't you come and find out~?

**Yamato**: iu

**Yamato**: Get a private chat

**Ryuu**: But now that everything was a false alarm...

**Ryuu**: Shouldn't we stop Tenn?

**Mitsuki**: Nah, my brother deserves it for not having sex whit Riku and alerting us all this morning for nothing.

**Riku**: Mitsuki-san!

**Chat Sougo and Riku**

**Riku**: Thank you very much for covering us Sougo-nii-san! nwn

**Riku**: I don't know how I could repay you!

**Sougo**: It's not a problem.

**Sougo**: You still are young, and it is obvious that you have needs.

**Riku**: Thank you for understanding!

**Sougo**: Just… next time...

**Sougo**: I’ll pay you the Motel.


	5. Why are you like this?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo and Yuki can be pretty stupid when they fight, but, are they even fighting?  
In conclusion, Re:vale are two extreme idiots.

**Chat Re:vale**

**Momo: **Darling!

**Momo: **One of my kids has sentimental problems!

**Momo: **But every time I ask him about it he just ignores me ;n;

**Yuki: **That’s quite normal, honey

**Yuki: **In this world there are people that don’t feel comfortable talking about their feelings

**Momo: **;n;

**Momo: **But he will suffer if I don’t help him!

**Yuki:** Honey, I believe it’s time for you to accept that your kids don’t need your help for every little thing

**Momo: **Why?

**Momo: **Yuki, they are my kohais, not helping them when it’s obvious that they need help would be cold and mean

**Chat Past Re:vale**

**Yuki: **Ban…

**Yuki: **I think I said something that I shouldn’t

**Banri: **Something?

**Banri: **You have to be more specific

**Banri: **But to who even? You don’t have that much contacts to offend

**Yuki: **I do have a lot of contacts

**Yuki:** But it was actually to Momo

**Banri: **Yuki…

**Banri: **Why are you like this?

**Yuki: **Now you’re being mean to me

**Yuki: ** But it wasn’t my fault, it simply appeared in the conversation by itself

**Banri: **Yuki, for god’s sake, juts say that you’re sorry

**Yuki: **But for what should I be sorry?

**Banri: **God…

**Banri: **You really are the dumbest idiot alive

**Banri: **And I know about idiots, I take care of seven

**Yuki: **Ban you have changed

**Yuki: **IDOLiSH7 has changed you

**Banri: **Just go and apologize to him already

**Chat Momo + Mitsuki**

**Momo: **My darling didn’t let me help you ;-;

**Mitsuki: **Maybe you should listen to him

**Mitsuki: **I told you one hundred times already that I’m fine and I don’t need your help

**Momo: **But you like him!

**Momo: **And you just won’t admit it!

**Mitsuki: **Maybe because I don’t like him

**Mitsuki: **Have you consider that possibility?

**Momo**: Why won’t you say it?

**Momo: **It’s not that difficult

**Momo: **Just say: “I like him, Momo-san”

**Mitsuki: **No, because that would be a lie

**Momo: **You like him, you’re dying for him

**Mitsuki: **I’m not! Stop with this already!

**Momo: **Okay…

**Momo: **Then, let’s talk about something else uwu

**Momo: **Yuki, for example uwu

**Mitsuki: **Are you…

**Mitsuki: **Are you by any chance angry with him?

**Momo: **Maybe a little uwu

**Mitsuki: **And what is the trivial reason now?

**Momo: **It’s not trivial!

**Momo: **He doesn’t understand that I can help you with your sentimental problems!

**Mitsuki: **Although you don’t have to

**Momo:** But if I don’t help no one else will!

**Momo: **I have more experience with sentimental issues, so I could really help!

**Momo: **I don’t want my kohais to hurt themselves with love problems like I did!

**Mitsuki: **…

**Mitsuki: **Momo-san, that’s…

**Mitsuki: **I feel moved now…

**Mitsuki: **I appreciate your help, Momo-san

**Momo: **Really? ;u;

**Momo: **Wait, does that mean…

**Mitsuki: **Yes

**Mitsuki: **I would like your help with my love issue

**Mitsuki: **Because I really like Nagi.

**Chat Re:vale + Banri**

**Momo**: Yuki, I have something that I want to tell you!

**Banri**: Don’t break up with him!

**Banri**: He’s an idiot, but he really loves you!

**Momo**: Wait! That was supposed to go in a private conversation!

**Momo**: I’m really sorry for involving you in this, Ban-san ;n;

**Yuki**: Now you can’t back off

**Yuki**: What was that you wanted to discuss with me?

**Momo**: I shouldn’t in front of Ban-san >n<

**Momo**: It’s a personal matter! >n<

**Banri**: I’m sure it is, that’s why you two should discuss it in private chat!

**Yuki**: I’m sure I’m going to end up telling it to Ban, so we better get that over with now

**Banri**: Yuki!

**Banri**: Why?!

**Banri**: Why are you like this?!

**Banri**: You are truly exasperating!

**Yuki**: First I’m an idiot, and then I’m exasperating

**Yuki**: Didn’t we love each other in the past?

**Banri**: Even in the past I told you those things!

**Yuki**: Then it was truly a toxic relationship

**Banri**: Sure, be as dramatic as you like, Drama Queen

**Yuki**: I’m not that dramatic

**Momo**: But Yuki, you are dramatic

**Yuki**: I’m not, and I feel offended that both of you think that way

**Banri**: That’s called being dramatic

**Momo**: But I do like you being a complete drama queen, darling!

**Yuki**: Didn’t you wanted to tell me something?

**Momo**: Right!

**Momo**: Yuki, I really do love you more than you can imagine, but I want to make clear that so are my kohais

**Momo**: And I’m going to help them, whether you support me or not!

**Yuki**: That argument was different in my head…

**Yuki**: But it’s okay, honey

**Yuki**: I support you

**Yuki**: And I will be glad to help if that’s what you need

**Momo**: Yuki…

**Momo**: So Ikemen!

**Yuki**: I know honey

**Banri**: You two really are intense

**Banri**: Two minutes ago, you were almost fighting over nothing…

**Banri**: And now you are…

**Banri**: I can’t even describe it…

**Rinto**: And they can be even worse…

**Yuki**: Since when are you in this chat?

**Rinto**: Since I’m Re:vale’s manager

**Momo**: Yuki! Don’t be like that to Okarin! >n<

**Yuki**: Sorry honey

**Yuki**: It’s just that I can’t bear with the people that interrupt my sleep.

**Banri**: That would mean that you can’t bear with anyone in this group

**Yuki**: You are the exception, Ban.

**Momo**: Does that means you hate me, darling? ;n;

**Yuki**: I could never, honey

**Yuki**: I thought that was out of question

**Rinto**: How come you two were fighting five minutes ago and now you are like this?

**Rinto**: Actually, forget it

**Rinto**: I don’t know why this surprises me anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my english is horrible.   
And also, yeah, NagiMitsu, but don't worry, I don't focus on them that much, this is basically just Re:vale and IoRiku centered.


	6. Don't ever give any power to Yamato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Yamato doesn't bother to control himself when he has the power, and eleven idols have to suffer the consequences of this.

**Chat IDOLiSH7 + TRIGGER + Re:vale**

**Momo **has shared the power with **Yamato**

**Yamato: **Now I have the power?

**Momo: **You do, Yamato! So use it wisely uwu

**Yamato: **You bet I will

**Mitsuki: **So, you will finally be responsible for once, right?

**Yamato **has eliminated **Gaku **from the chat

**Mitsuki: **I’m not surprised anymore

**Iori: **Nikaido-san is too immature for an adult

**Yamato **has changed the nickname of **Iori **to **King of Tsunderes**

**King of Tsunderes: **Nikaido-san?!

**King of Tsunderes: **Why?!

**King of Tsunderes: **I’m not a tsundere!

**Nagi: **That’s exactly what a tsundere would say!

**Mitsuki: **Nagi has a point

**King of Tsunderes: **Nii-san!? Why would you betray me in this way?!

**Mitsuki:** There’s no point denying your true nature, Iori

**Yamato **has changed the nickname of **Mitsuki **to **Kokona Cosplayer**

**Kokona Cosplayer: **nIkaIDO YAmaTO

**Kokona Cosplayer: **REFRAIN FROM DOING THIS KIND OF SHIT OR I WILL KILL YOU

**Yamato **has changed the nickname of **Kokona Cosplayer **to **Looking better in a skirt than my female fans**

**Looking better in a skirt than my female fans: **iS THiS A fUcKiNG JOKE?!

**Nagi: **Oh! But it’s true!

**Looking better in a skirt than my female fans: **NO, NO IT ISN’T

**King of Tsunderes: **You’ll have to accept it, nii-san

**King of Tsunderes: **There’s no point denying your true nature.

**Looking better in a skirt than my female fans: **I hate you

**Looking better in a skirt than my female fans: **BUT I HATE YOU THE MOST NIKAIDO YAMATO

**Yamato **has changed the nickname of **Riku **to **Harem protagonists wish they would be me**

**Harem protagonists wish they could be me: **Uh?

**Harem protagonists wish they could be me: **Why is that, Yamato-san? O-O

**King of Tsunderes: **nOTHING

**Momo **has changed the nickname of **Harem protagonists wish they could be me **to **Kawaii Riku**

**Momo: **Yamato! What did I tell you about doing that kind of things?!

**Yamato: **That I wasn’t allowed…

**Momo: **Right! So don’t do it! >n<

**Yamato: **Fine… I won’t

**Tenn: **You better don’t.

**Tenn: **Or else I’ll kill you for corrupting my little brother!

**Kawaii Riku: **Tenn-nii! O.O

**Yamato: **Hu… I feel like something is missing here…

**Yamato **has changed the nickname of **Tenn **to **Brocon**

**Brocon: **I’m assuming that you have a death wish, don’t you?

**King of Tsunderes: **But it’s true, Kujou-san

**Brocon: **NO IT ISN’T

**Brocon: **I DEMAND A CHANGE

**Yamato: **I see, so you think you can give orders around here

**Yamato **has changed the nickname of **Brocon **to **Looking better in a skirt than my female fans Pt.2**

**Looking better in a skirt than my female fans Pt.2: **I’M NOT GOING TO ACCEPT THIS

**Looking better in a skirt than my female fans Pt.2: **CHANGE IT IMMEDIATELY

**Yamato: **So you still think you can give orders?

**Yamato **has changed the nickname of **Looking better in a skirt than my female fans Pt.2 **to **TRIGGER’s Bitch**

**TRIGGER’s Bitch: **THAT’S NOT TRUE YOU BASTARD

**Yamato: **Are you denying being part of TRIGGER’s threesome?

**TRIGGER’s Bitch: **WE DON’T

**TRIGGER’s Bitch: **WE AREN’T

**TRIGGER’s Bitch: **TRIGGER IS TRIGGER, WE DON’T FUCK

**Yamato: **I didn’t say you did

**TRIGGER’s Bitch: **I

**TRIGGER’s Bitch **YOU

**TRIGGER’s Bitch: **YOU IMPLIED IT

**Yamato:** Maybe, but you were the one who interpreted my comment that way

**TRIGGER’s Bitch: **ANYONE WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME

**Yamato: **Wrong

**Yamato: **Riku wouldn’t

**TRIGGER’s Bitch: **I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW

**Momo **added **Gaku **to the chat

**Gaku: **Why did you eliminate me from the chat?!

**Gaku: **I thought the bullying to myself was finally over…

**Yamato: **In your dreams, Yaotome

**TRIGGER’s Bitch: **I’m with that piece of shit in this one, the bullying will never stop

**Gaku: **Uh…

**Gaku: **Why Tenn has that name?

**Yamato **has changed the nickname of **Gaku **to **Living meme material**

**Living meme material: **THAT

**Living meme material: **Actually explains a lot

**Living meme material: **But I also want to know why Nikaido has the power and I don’t

**Momo: **I thought it’ll be fun to give Yamato the power! nwn

**TRIGGER’s Bitch: **Well, as you can see this chat has completely loose all sense of rationality

**Looking better in a skirt than my female fans: **As if we had that in the first place

**Looking better in a skirt than my female fans: **But I agree, this chat is a complete disaster

**King of Tsunderes: **I demand that the power is taken away from Nikaido-san

**TRIGGER’s Bitch: **I agree

**TRIGGER’s Bitch: **As much as I hate agreeing with my brother’s stupid boyfriend

**King of Tsunderes: **This would be easier if Kujou-san just called me by my name

**TRIGGER’s Bitch: **Not even in your wildest dreams, tsundere

**King of Tsunderes: **Stop calling me that!

**Nagi: **But the name fits you!

**Kawaii Riku: **Besides, you can’t deny your true nature!

**Looking better in a skirt than my female fans: **Actually, he can

**Looking better in a skirt than my female fans: **That’s what being a tsundere means

**Momo: **But this is so fun, how could I stop Yamato?

**Yamato** has changed the nickname of **Nagi **to **Mitsu’s future husband**

**Mitsu’s future husband: **Oh?!

**Mitsu’s future husband: **I am afraid I do not understand…

**Looking better in a skirt than my female fans: **No one expected you to…

**Momo **has changed the nickname of **Mitsu’s future husband **to **Magical****☆****Nagi**

**Magical****☆****Nagi: **OH! I like this name better uwu

**King of Tsunderes: **How come that Rokuya-san’s name is better than mine?

**TRIGGER’s Bitch: **I demand an explanation!

**Looking better in a skirt than my female fans: **And I want the names to be changed!

**Yamato: **But then this chat wouldn’t be as good

**Living meme material: **Then at list be fair with everyone!

**Yamato: **Hmm…

**Yamato: **Yaotome, for once, had a good idea

**Yamato **has changed the nickname of **Kawaii Riku **to **Ichi’s bottom boyfriend uwu**

**Momo: **Yamato!

**Yamato: **What? I added an uwu at the end, that makes it more innocent

**Momo: **…

**Momo: **I guess you’re right…

**Momo: **Besides, it’s true, so I’ll let it slide this once

**Ichi’s bottom boyfriend: **I don’t think I get it…

**TRIGGER’s Bitch: **Please never get it…

**King of Tsunderes: **Although it’s true.

**TRIGGER’s Bitch: **DON’T YOU DARE TO TOUCH MY LITTLE BROTHER

**Looking better in a skirt than my female fans: **Yamato really likes seeing the world burst in flames…

**Yamato **has changed the nickname of **Momo **to **Momorin**

**Yamato **has changed the nickname of **Yuki **to **Yuzurin**

**Yamato: **Now my work is finally done

**Yamato: **I fulfilled my only duty in this life

**Yamato: **Now I can rest in peace

**Momorin: **Or maybe you won’t rest at all knowing that your work was in vain

**Yamato: **?

**Momorin **has shared the power with **Looking better in a skirt than my female fans**

**Momorin: **Now my dearest kohai, do your thing nwn

**Looking better in a skirt than my female fans: **I owe you my life

**Looking better in a skirt than my female fans **has changed his nickname to **Mitsuki**

**Yamato: **At list I was happy for a little bit…

**Mitsuki **has changed the nickname of **Yamato **to **Old and alive just cause beer and a Roomba**

**Mitsuki **has changed the nickname of **Magical****☆****Nagi **to **My future Magical****☆****Nagi**

**Mitsuki **has change the nickname of **TRIGGER’s Bitch **to **The reason my brother doesn’t sleep**

**Mitsuki **has changed the name of **King of Tsunderes **to **Tsundere that somehow is a top**

**Mitsuki **has changed the nickname of **Living meme material **to **Gayku Yaotomeme _(A/N. The joke works better in Spanish xd)_**

**Mitsuki **has changed the nickname **Ichi’s bottom boyfriend **to **The innocent bottom of a tsundere**

**Mitsuki **has changed the nickname of **Momorin **to **Mother of ten idiots**

**Mitsuki **has changed the nickname of **Yuzurin **to **Father of ten idiots**

**Mitsuki: **Friendly reminder that no one fucks with Izumi Mitsuki

**Mitsuki **has eliminated the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later that evening Momo created another chat and didn't share power with anyone else

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and again sorry if it's badly written!


End file.
